


how to live without the war

by annadavidson



Series: that which shaped the century (a dragon age dual au) [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Dual AU, Dual AU, M/M, zevwarden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: What was a Warden without a Blight?Prompt: Domestic - Zevran and his warden live exciting lives, but what about when the world isn’t ending?





	how to live without the war

What was a Warden without a Blight? Happier? Free?

_Bored._

Piras was slouched on Alistair’s throne, looking as bored as he thought Alistair must have felt whenever he had to do anything kingly. He got odd looks, naturally, but no one said anything. No one wanted to tell him to move, after all he was King Alistair’s best friend. And Alistair never minded when Piras plopped down onto the throne because he was tired and it was the closest seat. For some reason, nobles liked seeing both Heroes of Ferelden by their king’s side – Namera on the second throne, growing into her new title, and Piras standing to the side of the king, feeling more like a pet left out as eye candy than a Commander of the Grey.

Fereldens didn’t like seeing an elf on the throne – especially an elven  _mage_. The number of times he’d heard them whisper about a  _knife ear,_  often catching the words when Alistair and Namera didn’t, having better hearing than them. Each time, he hadn’t been afraid to interrupt whoever was speaking – often Alistair or Teagan, sometimes Namera too – at the moment to call the racist bastards out, often calling them a racist bastard. His hands would spark with electricity, his magic reacting to his anger.

He was frequently reminded why Sarabeth, Sylvas, and Atlen – a city elf and two Dalish elves – found majority of humans unbearable.

“May I have an audience with the King?”

Piras looked up at the familiar voice and smiled when he saw Zevran standing a few feet away, grinning at him.

“If I’m the King,” he countered, “Then all of Ferelden must be planning a revolt.”

Zevran chuckled, coming to stand next to the throne, his side to his lover. He rested his hand on the edge of the throne’s arm. “A crown suits you.”

Piras leaned to the side, cocking an eyebrow. “They put a helmet on my head, not a crown.”

Zevran was still grinning at him. “Well true, but you would look good in a crown.”

“Only a crown?” It was his turn to grin.

Zevran leaned down and Piras sat up, leaning closer to the rogue, their lips mere inches apart. “Do you think Alistair would let you borrow his crown?”

“To wear during sex?” Piras let out a small, short laugh. “I think he’d rather face another Blight.”

Zevran laughed before covering that distance, pressing his lips to Piras’. The Warden cupped the back of Zevran’s neck with a hand and gently but eagerly pulled the rogue closer. He wanted to pull Zevran on top of him and do more than just kiss, but he was fairly certain that Alistair might banish him if he did anymore on  _his_  throne.

When Zevran pulled away, Piras sighed.

“Throne not comfy?”

Piras put on his best cheeky grin. “There are other things I’d rather sit on.”

_“Things?”_

He tried his best to keep the grin but it wavered and the rogue noticed. He sat back in the throne and reached up, fiddling with the earring Zevran had given him. He wasn’t normally one for absentminded fidgets or nervous habits. Zevran leaned back against the throne’s side, resting some of his weight on the arm and looking to the side at the mage.

“Troubled,  _Amor?”_  Zevran asked, though he didn’t necessarily need to. He’d learned early on the Warden’s tells. And he knew that Piras didn’t like other people seeing him upset – Zevran was the only person who was always the exception. With their mutual friends, it depended on who was around and what was upsetting him.

Piras hesitated. His eyes locked onto Zevran’s, his tone serious when he spoke. “Who am I without the Blight?”

Zevran frowned, confused. “You’re a Warden-Commander. Most importantly – you’re the man I love.”

He wasn’t going to argue that. That was in fact his new title and Zevran did in fact love him. He reached forward and took Zevran’s hand in his own. Still, he felt troubled.

“I never lived in the Circle,” he admitted, his voice becoming small,  _vulnerable._  “At least not really. I’d thought I was living but… I don’t think a caged life is actually a life.” He stared at their hands, their fingers laced together. “Then there was the Blight. That took up practically my whole life. There was little I did that wasn’t because of that  _fucking Blight.”_  He sighed again. “And now it’s over… And I can do whatever I want – Whatever the  _fuck_  I want! For once in my life!”

Zevran brought his hand up, placing a soft kiss against his knuckles, silently encouraging him to continue.

Piras found himself hesitating again, afraid to admit what they both knew. “And I…  _I don’t know what I want to do.”_

“Not everything has to be planned,” Zevran pointed out.

Piras rested his head back against the throne. “I know.”

They watched each other in silence for a moment, ignoring any footsteps that meant a servant or a noble was passing by – perhaps Alistair or Namera were looking for them but saw the two of them, staring at each other, and decided to let the moment last longer uninterrupted.

“I do know one thing for sure,” Piras admitted, breaking the silence finally.

Zevran couldn’t help smiling eagerly. “And what is that?”

“Wherever I go, whatever I do,” Piras sat up, smiling affectionately at the man he loved. “I want you by my side.”

Zevran leaned down, resting his forehead against Piras’. “And wherever I go, whatever I do, I want  _you_ by  _my_  side,  _Amor.”_

Piras felt his heart skip a beat.  _“Deal.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](tba).


End file.
